Peeta's Adventure
by MissWaffles101
Summary: Four friends walking in the park find Peeta hidden in the woods, but thirteen. How did he get there and why is he thirteen? Read to find out! Peeta belongs to Suzanne Collins! RandR!
1. Chapter 1: When we find him

Chapter One- Finding Him

We finally got to walk in the park today, around the track. No one was running there, so we had it all to ourselves.

Oh, let me tell you a little bit about ourselves. My name is Mikaela, I'm fiften years old and my friends are Megan, Sabrina, and Lily walk with me in the park. We go there pretty often too. But there was this one day we found something totally mysterious, that we thought it was to good to be true.

"Ugh, can we sit down now? My legs are getting tired!" Megan said for the millionth time. That's all she does is complain when we walk the track. I don't blame her, but I just bit my tongue and kept walking.

"No!" Sabrina said. At least she was up to energy. We would usually walk two miles before our parents would come and get us. That's eight laps, so we had plenty of time to talk.

As we were walking past the trees and the bushes(The woods were like a block away) Sabrina saw a fern moving very weirdly.

"Hey guys! Look how weird this fern is moving," She said.

"Come on you guys, I didn't come here to stare at plants all day and how they move. It's just the wind," I said.

"I have to agree, it keeps moving no matter what." said Megan. So we just stared and watched it for minutes and more time went by. Finally I had to do something.

"Let's go take a look!" I said.

"No way!" Lily said. "There's poison ivy and ticks in there!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well if I get eaten by a bear of bitten by a snake and die, Oh well!" I said. I leaped into the bushes looking around. After just two minutes, I got lonely. But I kept moving on.

I looked behind where that fern was moving, but I was right. It was just the wind. Wait, or was it. I looked more closely at it, but then I found myself being trampled by someone!

I screamed. "YOU GUYS! COME HELP ME!" I screamed. But they didn't hear me. They probably got so distracted and bored, they just didn't want to listen. I screamed more but then I found my self being twirled around facing who trampled me. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Peeta Mellark himself. But only he was thirteen years old.

"Peeta? Wait is this-" He cuts me off. "Yes I'm Peeta just don't say my name!" He says. I rub my eyes a few times but he's still there. This couldn't be happening. He's a book character, not a real person. And, how could he be thirteen? I couldn't help my self.

"OH MY GOSH PEETA! I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN! I HAVE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU FOREVER!" I scream. He puts his hand over my mouth. "I told you not to!" he said.

"Relax Peeta," Man it felt so cool to say that. "There's no one here but me and my friends, you have nothing to worry about," He calms down for a second, but in a matter of time my friends come in, wondering if I'm okay.

"Mikayla!" Sabrina says. " Are you-" She freezes one she sees Peeta standing there.

"Who the heck is that?" She asks still frozen in her spot. Lily and Megan come over and are just as frozen as she is.

"Guys, you probably aren't gonna believe me, but this is Peeta," I say. They look at me weirdly and just start laughing.

"Yeah right!" Lily says still laughing with the others. I looked at Peeta. How could I prove to them that this was him?

"And I'm supposing now you're gonna tell us Josh Hutcherson just took off his shirt right where we're standing!" Sabrina says.

"Who's Josh Hutcherson?" Peeta asks. They stop laughing.

"Oh come on Mikayla, you have to do a little more to make him pretend he has no idea what's going on. You found some teenager who looks like Peeta just to fool us, well we ain't buying it!" says Sabrina.

Okay here's the story to Peeta. I am totally obsessed with hunger games and that sort of stuff and I said I was going to marry him and live in District 12 and that stuff. I knew it was never going to happen, and so did everyone else. They thought I was so weird being obsessed with this, but I loved it.

"Wait! I'll prove it!"

**Hope you guys like another one of my stories, so please review! -Author**


	2. Chapter 2: Proof

Chapter 2: Proof

"Oh yeah, and how do you think you're going to manage that?" Lily asks.

"Just quiz him then!" I say.

"I'll quiz him," Sabrina says. She walks up to him staring into his eyes and asks like a million questions.

"Where do you live? Who are you in love with? What are the hunger games? Who's in your family? What's your favorite color? What's your talent? What was one of the best drinks you ever tasted? And for the last one, what was the game you and a friend played?" I wondered if she knew all the answers. She was about as smart as I was with the Hunger Games everything, but maybe he could try something different.

"I live in District 12, I am in love with Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games are games where kids fight to the death, I have a brutal mother, a father, and two brothers, my favorite color is orange, I'm a great painter, hot cocoa, Katniss and I would play Real or Not Real, any more questions?" Wow, he's good. But was it good enough?

"I don't think questions are totally going to prove it," said Megan. _Dang It! I thought._

"_I'm sure you've just read the book a million times to prove to us you're actually Peeta," says Lily._

"_How much more proof do you need?" He asks. His voice getting stern. I think I had an idea._

"_I got an idea!" I said. "Why don't we go show him to someone else?" I asked. Peeta's eyes widened. He probably thought this was crazy, showing him to the world, just because three people wouldn't believe me._

"_Fine, let's go show him to Mandy," said Sabrina._

_Mandy was one of the weirdest girls I've ever met. She has medium length of chocolate hair, huge framed glasses, and she doesn't care much for her fashion. She would do anything, so she was quite a daredevil. I really enjoyed her though, Mandy was pretty fun to be around. Surely she could solve my plan. _

_Mandy sat on the bench across from the track reading a book. She doesn't do that often, but when there's no friends around, that's all she'll do._

"_Hey Mandy!" I yelled. She looked up from her book, then smiled and waved. We ran over there dragging Peeta with us. I knew she's read this book, but does she believe it?_

"_Hey guys, how's a going?" She said. _

"_Mandy, we need a favor," Lily says._

"_Okay, what do you need?" She asks. I dragged Peeta up to her. "Is this Peeta?" I asked._

"_Who are you talking to?" She asks strangely. We looked at her with the same expression._

"_Ummm it's the guy that Mckayla is holding on to? The blonde one?" Sabrina said. Another strange expression came to her face. "I don't see who you're talking about!" _

"_Ohhhh I see now," Lily says. "Mandy, we'll talked later, thanks for the favor!" Mandy shrugged and went back to reading her book._

"_Okay, I'm not getting this. How come she couldn't see him?" Megan asks._

"_That's the point, she didn't believe in him, and she's not as obsessed with him as we are. That's why! He's a book character! People who don't believe or just love him, can't see him!" I said. That was my brilliant plan thank you very much._


	3. Chapter 3: The Explanation

Chapter 3: Explanation

I think I proved to them enough that that was the real Peeta, but we started to wonder how he got here, and how he turned thirteen.

We walked over to a picnic table so we could ask him more questions. As we sat down, I had to ask him the first question.

"Okay Peeta, we want to know the whole story of how you got here and why you're thirteen," I asked.

"Well here it goes," he said, and Peeta began his story.

"I was just in District 12 in our victor house, when Katniss and I were talking, but all of a sudden peacekeepers came marching through the door, dragging Katniss and I out. I didn't even know there were peacekeepers still out there. I heard Katniss screaming and freaking out, but I couldn't save her. After they got us out of the house we were knocked out, and that was just the beginning,"

_Peeta's point of view when he was just captured._

_I woke up, laying on a hospital bed, strapped down with restraints, with Katniss the same way right next to me sleeping. A nurse comes in to check on us. A capital nurse who had neon long hair, and incredibly long eyelashes. "What happened?" I blurted out as she was adjusting some equipment._

"_You aren't in any trouble Peeta, we need you here in the capital to protect you," she said._

"_Why would they need to protect me?" I asked. _

"_We can't really talk about that to you Peeta, just stay with me, and I'll tell you what we're going to do," she said. I got more curious about what this was all about._

"_Peeta, you and Katniss are here to be let go into another world. What we're going to do is make you thirteen again, and transport you back in time for just a little while so we can protect you and Katniss from any harm," I understood now, kind of. I looked over Katniss who was still sleeping. She must've been really tired. The nurse left and I just laid there, thinking._

_How are they going to make me thirteen? That wasn't the best of my years either, but why thirteen? And how and where are they going to transport us back in time? Then again, this was the Capitol. Anything is possible here in the Capitol._

_A few hours later, Katniss and I still laying in the hospital, the nurse that talked to me finally came back in and was ready for us. _

"_Okay, I'm going to give each of you an injection, which will change your age. With that being said, Katniss finally woke up and was totally confused. _

"_Peeta? What happened? Where are we? And…." She kept going on with questions but the nurse answered them all, so we kept her up to what was going on, but she didn't like the injection part. I watched her as her eyes widened then looking in to mine. "You'll be okay," I mouthed. She nodded and calmed down a little. _

_The nurse went over to her first and injected the needle, where she was screaming silently. I couldn't do anything, we were strapped down. But after a while she calmed down and just layed back. The nurse came over to me. I think my eyes widened as well looking at the size of that needle. "I can do this, if Katniss can, then I can," So I took a deep breath and let her inject it, pain soaring through me. We calmed down after a few minutes, but nothing happened. We looked exactly the same. _

"_Is it going to happen?" Katniss asked. The nurse looked a little puzzled, but found her features again._

"_It will take a little while for it to kick in, so don't be worried," she said nervously. Then she walked out of the room. _

"_I don't get this at all, why are we going to be thirteen again? Why that age? You know, I looked totally different then," Katniss said. That was the point, they needed us to look totally different. But I think if anyone saw us, they would know who we were. I hope that won't happen. After thinking for a while, we both fell asleep._

"_Peeta! Wake up!" I saw a little teenager hovering over me. But then it all came back, it was Katniss._

"_Katniss! You look totally different!" I said. Wow, I sounded weird, well from being like twenty. I guess it worked. The nurse came back in and looked at us, still restrained on the beds. _

"_The plan was a success! Okay, now it's time for you to go back in time," she said. I didn't want to go back in time, I just wanted to see myself, I hardly remember my first teenage years. _

_As we were walking to another room, we finally passed a mirror, and we just had to look at ourselves. I just stared into the other boy's eyes, the eyes that threw Katniss loaves of bread. I felt so young and free, I just wanted to leave. I looked at Katniss, who still looked stunning as always, and actually looked like Prim, but better. _

"_I can't believe this," Katniss whispered to me. "Me either," I whispered back. The nurse moved us along to another technologically advanced room, full of different tubes, wires, and machinery. I saw two narrow, thick blue tubes which I'm supposing were for us to time travel. The look of it looked scary, I didn't like this experiment at all, neither did Katniss. _

"_Okay you two, wait right here," The nurse said, "We probably can't gurantee you in the same location as Katniss, but you'll be very close," Then she walked over to some technicians to talk about the plan. I had to look at Katniss again , she was just so beautiful and elegant, as always. Someone would probably recognize her, but I was clueless about her right now. I wonder what she was thinking about me right now, if she was thinking about me._

"_Right this way," Some other scientist came over and guided us over to what I'm supposing what was our preparing area. Katniss was lead another way from me. I did what they told, which was just standing still, letting them hook up wires and other stuff onto my new body of a teenager. It felt really strange too. I was guided to the tube that was to travel us to another time. _

_I stepped into the tube, feeling the same way I did at the beginning of the games. They closed it, and the nurse nodded at me. I waited for what felt like hours, but it got going. The tube started to light up and started soaring through what I thought was space. It got faster and faster, just flying in air. It must've been so powerful, that it knocks you out. _

_When I woke up, I just saw green, and I knew I was in a forest. The tube was gone, and I was just laying there in my regular clothes, no wires or tubes, just me. And of course, still a regular first time teenager. I got up and walked around, it didn't seem different at all, and then I saw, I think a sidewalk. It was painted with lines and was very thick, and I saw a few girls walking on it, in circles. I just stood there watching them. I looked around to see if Katniss was around, but she was no where to be seen., probably somewhere else. _

_After a while I got really tired and fell over onto an outside bush, getting the girl's attention to find out what happened. And that's where it all started, when someone noticed me. _


	4. Chapter 4: The Adventure Awaits

Chapter 4: The Adventure Awaits

"I don't know if I still believe you," said Lily. "Obviously, you just hired an actor to act just like Peeta to trick us it was him, and to tel us that story" I looked at Peeta and shrugged. _What if this is just a boy to trick us? No, no it's him. I remember seeing him when he was younger, all that's different is his hair and his eyes. Golden hair, and bright blue eyes. This has to be him!_

"Then explain why Mandy couldn't see him," I said.

"You could've hired Mandy too," She said back. I had nothing else to say, so I pursed my lips.

"You know, you guys could just stand her arguing if I'm Peeta or not, or you can actually help me," Peeta said.

"Why would we even help you? You're probably not even him," said Lily.

"How about, if I find Katniss will you believe me?" he asked. "Fine, it's a deal," Peeta smiled. _Why can't he be mine!_

Finally it was Saturday, the day we can spend an entire day in the park just walking the track. Peeta just hid out in his last spot. I didn't dare bring him home, even if my family can't see him, they think I'd be a freak, even if I already am.

We met up at the park and ran over to where Peeta was. I saw him huddled up against a bush. For the fun of it, I yelled, "Peeta! Get up!" That made Peeta freak out and jump on me. "Phew, it's just you guys, I didn't want to tell the whole story again," he said, I smirked.

"Alright, as much as I'd love to keep you here forever, what do you need to do to get back home? I mean, hasn't it been long enough already?" I said.

"You know it's been two days right?" Lily said sarcastically. _Well let's set him off!_

"I think the peacekeepers would stop looking by now, but we have to find Katniss! She could be anywhere right now," said Peeta. _Yay! More time with Peeta!_

"Okay, why would there even still be peacekeepers? Didn't you stop all of it?" I asked suddenly. _Oops, we're in trouble._

"How do you even know there are peacekeepers, and how do you know about the rebellion?" asked Peeta, walking up to me, staring me down. "How do you know _everything?"_

"Ummmm," I said. "Okay look Peeta, you're a book character, and you're in three books!" I blurted out. Peeta looked stunned. "That's why it's so incredible that you're here," I said.

Peeta just looked at all of us, just surprised that he's not even real. I don't know what to do next.

"I'm, I'm just a book character?" he asked just staring at all of us.

"Yes Peeta but, you're way more than that, you're famous! Everyone knows who you are! Don't you only care about that?" Sabrina said. She and Megan have been silent this entire time, and this is what she says!

"I guess, but I'll focus on that later. And I'll deal with you too!" He yells and points at me. _I am so dead. _

We walked along the track for a while in silence, I finally had to say something.

"Peeta, we can't have you have you hide out here forever, I need to take you to my house," I said. Peeta looked at me. "Why should I? I'm not even real am I?" he asks. "Peeta, don't worry about this right now, someone else who is obsessed with you will find you and keep you hostage, so just come home with me! My parents won't even see you,"

"I think I'd rather be kept hostage," he said.

"Come on Peeta, just let her take you home. She won't do anything bad except let you stay at her house! If anything happens, just come to my house," Sabrina said.

"But don't come to ours, it's not a good idea," Lily said. I forgot to tell you guys, Lily and Megan are sisters, even twins that look nothing alike. Sabrina lived nearby to my house, but I wanted him to stay with me.

"Fine, I'll go home with Mikayla," Peeta said. _This is not how I want him to be._

**Hi guys! Sorry for the slow updates, school just let out, and I'm still busy with swim. I'll keep updating as much as I can, please review! -Author**


	5. Chapter 5: Room

Chapter 5: Room

This was not the Peeta I wanted to have spending a few nights in my room. It'll be fine, maybe he will grow closer to me, you never know.

We all said goodbye at the end of the day, around 9:00. My parents didn't ask anything about me, because I acted as casual as I could, although I whispered a few things to him. _Follow Me Peeta, come in the car Peeta, go into the house Peeta. _He did as he was told. _Thank goodness I'm an only child! _

After we finally got into my room, I closed the door and locked it. They couldn't hear him either, I totally loved this!

"So this is where I'm staying?" he asked when he finally sat down on my bed. At least I took the earlier blanket it off it, you know what it had on it. But all the posters were up. He saw them all, the movie posters, the poster of him, and even the one of Gale. And my whole collage of him. Now he'll never fall for me.

"Well, yeah for right now, it won't be very luxurious probably a blanket and a pillow, because my parents will get interested if they found a whole-" I started speaking it really fast, but then he came up and just hugged me.

"Thank you Mikayla, for everything. I'm sorry for getting mad at you," he whispered. I couldn't help but smile.

A lucky announcment came to me the next morning, my parents were going on a full day trip with another friend, and would leave me here alone. They gave me the rules and I said I'd be perfectly fine, I hope.

They left around 7:00 in the morning, so I went back to bed. I ran back up to my room and saw Peeta still laying there on a blanket, he actually wanted the one with him on it. How ironic. I walked over and shook him awake, those blue eyes still dazzling me when they fluttered open.

"Hey get up sleeping beauty, we've got a big day today," I whispered. He smiled and immediately went back to sleep. _I've always wanted to do this!_ I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a cup out of the cupboard, then filled it with ice water. I ran back to my room and splashed it on him. That got him up.

"What was that for?" he asked shocked.

"Just to let you know, I'm an early riser, and this is our lucky day. My parents will be gone all the way till midnight tonight, and we need to get you home, so get your but out of bed and go eat something. We go to the park at 8:00, go it?" I said. Peeta nodded quickly. This was going to be a rough day.

**Sorry for the short chapter to all who's reading it, I've only gotten, couple reviews, and I'd like to get more, so please spread the news! I've also been working on my other story too, you can read that one! PLEASE REVIEW! DESPERATION!- Author **


	6. Chapter 6: Continue

Chpater 6: Continuing on

Peeta was pretty fast this morning in getting ready. I noticed something weird though, he seemed two inches taller and bulkier every day. He must've been growing older, I guess the experiment was wearing off, and he was turning seventeen again. That can't be good.

I walked back into my bedroom to find him looking at one of my posters. He grimaced.

"You know, I really don't remember being in that," he said. He must've heard me walk in.

"Yeah, we get it, I'd love to have you stay longer here, and I really would, trust me, but you need to get back to your own time, somewhere in the distant future,"

"Hey, I'd love to do that too, but there's so much to learn here, and your friends are pretty interesting,"

I had to explain to him about my friends. Sabrina was really smart, like freaky smart, who was as much as into reading the Hunger Games as I was, but she's very quiet. Lily, well, how can I describe Lily, she's kind of weird, but in that friendly kind of way. She can be sarcastic, she doesn't care about what anyone else says about her too, I like that of her, and she's into so many different things than I am. Megan, her sister, is okay. All she does is read, but she's good at it, and quiet too, just like her sister. She's not much into the Hunger Games, but she walks with us, so why not.

"Yeah, they're all freaky in their own kind of way," I finished. "Now we can tell you more stories along the way, so let's go,"

I told him a million stories about what goes on here, and it seems like nothing is different to him. He asks and answers questions I have, all that stuff. We finally make it to the park, where everyone is waiting. Sabrina asks the firsts question once she glances at Peeta.

"Woah, did he get taller and older?" It was sad but true. He's growing back up to his adult hood.

"Yes, that's our problem, we need to get him back, since people are trying to get him, anyone have a plan?" I say. We fall into silence. "Okay… I have an idea, all we need to do is find Katniss, maybe she knows how to get home," Sabrina suggests.

"Good idea, except where do we look?" Lily asks.

"We can go check that old abandoned warehouse over there, maybe she camps out in there," Megan suggests. Wow she hasn't said anything for a while now.

"I think that's what we should do. The Capital people said they can't teleport us to the exact location but we're near each other," Peeta says.

"You know, I never remember that old warehouse being there," I say.

"Well, start paying attention," Megan says. Yup, that's the Megan we know and love. It takes at least a mile to get over there, so how did she notice it? Maybe it was a guess.

While walking over there I had to ask more questions to Peeta.

"Okay Peeta, I have to ask about more of your cha- I mean your other people you've seen. What's Clove and Glimmer like?"

"Well, Glimmer thought she was all that, and I didn't pay much attention to Clove, but she was pretty violent. I'm glad she didn't kill Katniss. I probably would've killed myself," he says.

"Why did you join the careers group anyway?" Sabrina asks.

"I had to live somehow, I'm not as smart as she is to go hunting or find food and shelter. So I joined up with them. I didn't think it was a good idea when Cato cut my leg," I forgot about his "fake" leg. He's good at hiding it.

Finally we saw the old huge warehouse. It was all rusty and brown with weeds and vines growing all over the place. Creepy. There was a posted sign on one of the doors. DO NOT WILL BE ARRESTED. 

"Are you sure we can go in here?" Lily asks.

"It's perfectly fine, there's no one around anyways," I say. I look around for a cracked window or some way to get inside, and I finally find one.

"Guys look! An open window! Peeta, go in first and help us get in," he nods and easily slicks through. Sabrina goes in first, then I do, then Lily.

"Megan? Are you coming or not?" I say.

"Ummm I-I'm going to ke-keep watch, just in case someone comes around, if that's okay with you guys," she says.

"Good idea, go ahead!" I say and we walk into the darkness.

**Hi my readers, I haven't gotten much people to read this. Anyways if you did read this please review! I probably won't write another chapter until I get at least one more review and ten more readers. Check out my other stories too! -MissWaffles101**


	7. Chapter 7: We found her

Chapter 7: We found her

"Does anyone have a flashlight on them?" I ask. I'm supposing that was a no since I hear silence.

"We'll just have to listen, maybe if she is in here, we can hear her," Sabrina suggests.

"No that'll be way to hard, let's check our pockets," I say. We all check. Nothing.

"Hey guys!" I hear coming from the window. "Here's a flashlight! I ran to the dollar store and got one for you, it should help!" Megan says.

"Thanks Megan, we'll tell you the if we need anything else," says Lily. She grabs the flashlight and lights the way. I look around the building. There's a lot of huge metal pieces covered in rust, and a few cobwebs on the ceiling. Other than that, nothing.

"Okay, so she oould be anywhere in this building, huddled up somewhere hiding, or sleeping or she's probably not even-"

"Found her" Peeta interrupted.

"Well, sure kill all my fun," I mumble.

"Hey, do you want me here or not?" He asks.

"I'm not sure anymore," I say. He smiles at me. We might have a connection, I hope. He looks abut 14 now, growing one year older every day. You could hardly tell though.

"Okay, where is she?" Lily asks. Peeta takes the flashlight and shines it on the girl we hope is Katniss.

_Katniss P.O.V._

I've been hiding in this warehouse for a few days at least, going out rarely to get food and water. Age might have changed for me, but I was still smart about the wild. I hid under metal sometimes, hoping no one would find me. But after a feel a sudden warmth someone has.

_Peeta's P.O.V._

"Okay guys, go hide over there, I'm going to wake her up," I watch them as they hide behind a huge metal piece, and peek out from behind it.

I take a deep breath and take steady steps toward her. She's huddled in a ball resting her head on her knees. I've also notice that she's aged a bit too, looking like she was starving when I threw her bread. Ah, the memories.

I knelt down by her and whispered, "Katniss?" At first she jumped a little but relaxed after she saw it was me. "Peeta?" she said. I nodded and smiled.

"Yes Katniss, we've found you, we just have to find a way-"

"Wait, who's we?" she interupts.

"Well, I had a little help from a few friends that found me, and now we've found you,"

"Oh," She mumbles. I don't think she's going to like the girls. At. All.

**Sorry for the short chapter! To anyone that reads this, the story might be ending soon due to the low readers I have. Sorry, if you want to help me keep this story, favorite it, follow me, or anything to help keep it up. If not, I'm probably going to end it at chapter 10 or maybe 12. It depends on you guys out there. Help. -Author**


	8. Chapter 8: Katniss

Chapter 8: Katniss

Back to Mikaela's .

Wow. It's her. Katniss Everdeen. It's her. I can't believe it! Wow this week has been fabulous! I wonder what everyone else is thinking about this right now.

"Katniss, don't worry about them, they're not going to share the secret," I hear Peeta whisper to her.

"How do you know? And how do they even know who we are?"

"I'll tell you everything when we get back, just, just truse at me on this okay?" I hear them say. Great, she hates us. I've been having a really nice week, and I'd rather not have it ruined by her. She can be selfish a lot. Right?

"Alright fine, but I won't be happy until I see District 12, got it" she says a bit louder. We all hear that and frown.

"Okay, you can be a big grouch the whole way, I don't care let's just get home, and maybe you'll enjoy the adventure,"

"Yeah, right after I hug and kiss Buttercup," she says. I wish we could see Buttercup.

"Alright guys come on out," we hear Peeta say. I slowly stand up out of the metal and look into the darkness. I know they're there but I don't see them.

"Okay guys, we first need to get out of the darkness and find a way to get you guys home," I say.

"Here, I have a flashlight," says Katniss. She switches it on and points it at the window.

"That would be our exit, Megan's waiting for us probably," I say.

"Great, another one," I hear Katniss mumble. We start to walk toward it until we see another light.

"Hey who brought the extra flashlight and didn't tell us?" Sabrina asks. No one answers.

"Hey, who's in here? We know there's someone in here!" someone yells. Uh oh.

"Run," Peeta whispers. We all start running through the metal hearing the person who was behind us. I look back while running and see something gold and shiny. It's a badge. Meaning, this would be a cop.

"Hey you kids! Stop!" But we all keep running. I look forward and see a huge metal piece in my way and start to trip. I try to catch myself but I feel myself falling down.

"Ahhhh! Guys! Help!" I scream. No one answers and the cop is getting closer. I hear footsteps running back and see someone tall grab me. I look up to see it's Peeta.

"Mikaela what were you doing?" he asks still running toward the window.

"I looked back, saw it was a cop, looked forward and there was the metal piece," I spit out.

"Come on," he says. I try to run but my leg is killing me. He seems to notice that too and picks me up. Sorry for interrupting a dramatic moment, but OMG Peeta is carrying me!

Back to reality, I finally see the window. He jumps through it with ease, but breaking a few pieces of glass.

"Peeta, your -," I stop. He has shads of glass in his chest and in his one arm and a light cut on the other.

"I'm fine, don't worry, we need to get out of here, the others are back in the forest behind the track," He runs a bit more to the forest and puts me down. I start running and limping at the same time. I look back to see a few more cops about a few blocks away. Wow, does this sound familiar?

We keep going until I finally see Katniss and the other girls.

"Where were you guys?" Katniss asks.

"I tripped and Peeta came back from me," My friends smile.

"Well I bet that was fun," Sabrina says. I glare at her.

"Wait, guys did you get Megan?" I ask.

"I'm here," she says.

"What happened to the lookout plan?" I say.

"Hey, that warehouse is huge, they must've been on the other side, don't blame me,"

"Sorry Megan, at least you tried, don't-"

"Wait, what happened to your leg?" Lily interrupts. I look down and almost faint, it's between a bruise and about a 5 inch long cut already bleeding.

"I'll worry about it later," I lied. I start to hear footsteps again. Oh no, they're still on our trail.

"Guys, come on, we have to hide," Peeta says. We run behind a huge tree nearby and hold our breaths.

"Not one sound," Peeta mouths. We all nod at him. I look deeply at his face and see a million tiny cuts, all over his body actually. I start to gasp but Peeta covers my mouth. I see the cops legs walking around the forest with a dog now, sniffing to find our trail, but they don't seem too.

"I think we were just seeing things Paul, let's get out of here," I hear.

"Yeah, we're getting old," I hear Paul say. I watch them and the dog as they walk away. But the dog turns around and looks directly at the tree and leaves were hiding under. He starts to growl but the cops pull them away.

"Come on bud, there's no one here," I watch them as they all walk away now, out of the forest. I look up at Peeta and looks down at me and nods his head no, telling us not to move quite yet. We wait until we finally hear them drive away. Peeta removes his hand from covering my mouth and we take a sigh of relief.

"Now, that was close," Megan says. We stand up and stretch a bit.

"Okay, now that we've found you too, and I'm hoping you're the only two, and I hate to say this, but we need to get you guys home,"

**Hi guys! Thank you soo much for more reviews and favorites, that made my day. I've been listening to the Dark Shadows score, so it kind of helped with the mood, check it out if you want! Please keep reading, more will be up either later tonight or tomorrow. **


	9. Chapter 9: Home

Chapter 9: House

"Okay, so reviewing what happened. Katniss and Peeta were being stalked by people, so they were taken by the Capital and they were turned back into13 so no one would recognize them and they were transferred to our time but we found Peeta in the forest and Katniss in the warehouse and have been teaming up with them since then, anyone have a plan?" I ask. No reply.

"How do you think we're going to get home? And when? It's already getting to dark outside, maybe we should stay here for a few days, then go home," Katniss says,

"True, alright, but wait, you can't, my parents are coming home at eleven tonight,"

"Yeah, but they won't see or hear them right?" Lily points out.

"Good point, you guys can come home with me and sleep in the guest bed, because you both cannot sleep in my room," I say.

"Wait, how come you get them both? What about us?" Sabrina says.

"Because, Lily and Megan, you guys aren't that into them," They both nod.

"And Sabrina, I know my parents won't see them, but they'll know you're up to something," She nods sadly.

"Alright you guys, see you on Monday,"

It's a pretty awkward walk home. They walk behind me, probably whispering about something….

_Katniss' P.O.V._

"Are you sure we can get home?" I ask him.

"Yes, they'll come up with something, if we can get here, then we can get out of here too," I doubted Peeta's plans. I'm not very fond of these girls, especially this one who says we're sleeping in her guestroom. Peeta's probably all over them.

"What if they don't? What if we're stuck here forever and we'll,"

"Katniss relax, she'll get us home, they've been pretty smart lately, I'm sure they can, just trust me," I calm down a bit and start thinking.

_Mikaela's P.O.V._

We finally reached my house after a long silent walk home. I stop them once we reach my front door.

"Okay guys, my parents aren't home yet, but I'll keep you in the den, don't leave unless it's an emergency. My parents will be freaked out about doors opening on their own. I'll bring you food and water, and anything else you need, okay?" They both nod, so I open up the door into our house. Katniss seems amazed at first, but calms down after a bit.

"Follow me," I instruct. I lead them toward the stairway and let them walk up to all the way to the end of the hallway, straight into our den. Our den is pretty simple to us. We have a queen sized guest bed, a few desks, and even a bathroom. They should be set.

"You both will be staying here for only three days, then we need to get you home, okay?" They both nod again.

"Okay, you are free to roam around my house until exactly 11:00, my parents are pretty good on schedule. You need to be back in here by 11:00, sitting on the bed, or someone else. To my parents, you're invisible, so if they do come in here, which they rarely do, but just in case, go in the closet, there's absolutely nothing in there. That means both of you. Feel free to get food and water while you can too. I'll let you both get settled, and if you need anything, my room is right across the way, okay?" They just nod.

"Good, I'll be in my room,"

_Katniss' P.O.V._

I look around this beige room, just fit for anyone special. It may seem simple to them, but I adore it. I look back at Peeta, who shrugs once I meet his eyes. I start to blink tears away and he raises his hand to wipe them away.

"Hey, don't be like that, we will get home, I promise," he says. I start to smile but bury my head into his chest. His arms immediately wrap around me. "We can do this, we will get home,"

"I know," I whisper. We then just sit there in the same position. I cry softly into his chest, with his arms wrapped around my waist. I look up at him and he moves a strand of my hair away. I cup his chin and bring him in for a kiss. We stay like that for a good five minutes. I pull away and just look at his perfect face of crystal eyes and shaggy blonde hair. I bring my hand up and stroke his cheek, and he smiles.

"Do you want to know something?" He whispers.

"What?" I whsiper back.

"We're fourteen right now,"

I sit on the bed, feeling like I'm waiting for someone, or something. Peeta went downstairs to get something. I look at the clock and read 8:00. I still have time, but I'll stay up here. Mikaela said she went out to get something for us, so it's just me and Peeta.

I walk down the hallway to Mikaela's room. When I open the door, I'm pretty shocked. I see, Hunger Games pictures and posters. I see one of my mockingjay pin on fire, below it saying the Hunger Games, 2012. I'm even more shocked when I see a poster of Peeta and Gale. I look at her bookcase full of Hunger Games books. I pick one of them up. It reads "The World of The Hunger Games" I flip through the pages and see myself in my first Hunger Games, with Rue, and then I stop on one picture.

It's the picture of Peeta and I, kissing. I just find myself looking at it. I close it and pick up another book. "The Hunger Games Tribute Guide," It shows pictures of all the tributes and even more pictures of me.

I slam the book closed and put it back where I find it. I pick up one more book, simply titled, "The Hunger Games," I take the book and flip through it. I stop at one page and I recognize this one line.

_You here to finish me off sweetheart?_

No, no this can't be right. I look at the next page and find another phrase I remember.

_Remember, we're madly in love so it's alright to kiss me anytime you feel like it. _

Okay this is just weird. Maybe I should find one more phrase to make sure I'm not crazy. I read through on one page and find the sentence that stopped my heart.

_Impulsively, I lean forward and kiss stopping his words._

I need to read this, or maybe I shouldn't. No, I need to read this and find out what's going on. I open the book to the first page and just pace around reading it. I never sit down either, because in two hours, I'm done.

No, this isn't real. They did not write a book about my life and what happened, this isn't right. How am I even remembering this? I'm fourteen, but my memories are still okay. I'm Katniss Everdeen, I won the hunger games twice, I started a rebellion. There my memory is still fine. Maybe I should make Peeta read this.

It's already ten and Mikaela opened the door. I hold onto the book and run back into the den finding Peeta sitting on the bed. He looks up at me and raises his eyebrows.

"Katniss, where were you? I was looking everywhere for you," he said worried.

"I-I was in Mikaela's room and well she-," I start.

"She's obsessed with the Hunger Games," he finishes.

How could he know about this? "How did you know?" I ask.

"I will tell you when we get back, but yeah, I slept in her room for one night. I saw the pictures and posters,"

"Did you read the book," I mumble a bit to loud.

"What book?" he asks. I take the book out from behind my back. He raises his eyebrows at it and stands up to take it.

"Read it Peeta, and tell me what you think, but be careful. Mikaela will be back up in a minute probably to check on us," I start to hear her footsteps going up the stairs.

"Hide the book!" I whisper. Peeta immediately take the book and hides it under the covers.

Mikaela comes into our room holding a white box.

"Hi guys, I got you some hot bread buns from the bakery, you guys okay?" she asks.

"Perfect,"

**Okay, this chapter almost made me laugh! Tell me what you guys think on it, the story will be ending soon, but I will be putting up another one! All my stories will probably be about the Hunger Games. I do not own the characters and quotes used in this chapter. Please review! -MissWaffles101**


	10. Chapter 10: Them

Chapter 10: Them

_Mikaela's P.O.V._

I start to feel weird about them now. It's Katniss and Peeta, you never know what they could be doing. I put thought away and walk back to my room. I sit down in my chair and look at my leg again, still a bruise but with a dry scratch. What am I going to tell my parents? I'll have to cover it.

I walk out of my room to my mom's bathroom where she keeps the concealer. I open the drawer and dig around until I find it then open the bottle and start covering the bruise. It doesn't cover it entirely, but I can at least say I tripped while at the track. I hope that works.

I put the bottle back and walk back to my room. Something doesn't feel right in here. The air suddenly feels colder, meaning, something's missing.

My eyes go directly to my bookcase, the books are fine, but wait, there's one missing. I look around more carefully, then it hits me. Oh. My Gosh. She found it.

_Peeta's P.O.V._

I finish the book Katniss gave me, and I'm in shock right now. It's everything that happened to us. The games, and after. This isn't right. I look up and see Katniss just eyeing me.

"Well?" she says, expecting an answer.

"I, I don't believe it," I reply.

"How do they know about us?" She asks louder.

"I'll tell you that when we get back," I say.

"Why can't you just tell me? Why wait-"

"We're book characters," I blurt out. She stops her words and looks at me.

"We're what?" She chokes out.

"We're from another world. There we're real people who are the star-crossed lovers, but here. We're fictional characters," I say. I shrug my shoulders.

"So, someone just created us as book characters and everyone else we've known, and since that happened, it made another world, where we're real?" She asks.

"Yeah, I guess so," I mumble. She looks down for a moment then back up at me.

"Peeta, don't worry about it, let's enjoy our time in this world, and soon we'll be back in our own, where everything is real," I look back up at her and nod. She smiles at me which I return.

"Wait, what about the Quarter Quell? And the rebellion? I'm sure those are just books too," Katniss says.

"I bet they are,"

_Mikaela's P.O.V._

Katniss did this. She snuck into my room while I was out at the bakery, took the book and read it. Probably all the others too. I told them for emergencies only, how could she? My idol too. Well my fictional idol to be like. In the real time, I have no idea.

My thoughs are interrupted by hearing the front door being shut.

"Mikaela, we're home! You in here?" I hear my mom say.

"Yeah, I'm up in my room!" I yell back down. I'm hoping they'll ignore me for a while, like that's not possible. I hear my mother already making it to my room. Please don't notice my leg.

My mother walks back into my room and smiles.

"Did you have a fun day alone?" Well, I wouldn't call it that.

"Yeah but it's really quiet," I lie. "How was your trip?"

"Well, Katherine gets a little freaked out in the car for- wait, Mikaela, what happened to your leg?" She notices. Dang it.

"I went to the track and accidently tripped on a rock," I lie again. Please buy that story.

"Oh honey, you have to be more careful, promise me that will you?" I nod.

"No problem mom, now don't you want to rest? " I ask changing the subject.

"As suspicious as I am about you asking me that, I really want to," and she leaves my room. I take a sigh of relief.

_That was too close. _

_Katniss' P.O.V._

When I hear Mikaela's parents close the door, I immediately stay silent, but Peeta doesn't do anything.

"Katniss, they can't see, hear, or even hear us. We're like ghosts to them, don't worry about it," I sigh and nod.

"Peeta, we need to get home, now," I say. He smiles and wraps his arms around me.

"Me too Kat, me too,"

"I don't know, you seem to be enjoying it here," I say mockingly.

"As much as I'd love to be the famous fictional character in this world, I'd rather be the baker boy in our world, how about you? You're famous both places," I laugh at that.

"Yeah, it's a lose-lose situation, but I'd rather be home in District 12, where you can starve to death in safety," I mock again. That makes us both laugh.

"To think about it, it's true," he says. Defintely.

**Sorry nothing's happened, it might be like that for the next chapter too, I'll have to think just a bit more. Anyways, please revieew! Any suggestions are welcome! -MissWaffles101**


	11. Chapter 11: Walk

Chapter 11: Walk

_Three Days Later At Mikaela's House_

_Mikaela's P.O.V._

Three days. That's how long it's been. Three days. Katniss and Peeta still camping out in the guest room, unnoticed by my parents. They didn't suspect anything either. I tried to be the same Mikaela, and they bought it. Now, as much as I'd love them to stay here, something has to happen in their world at some point, and soon, in mine.

I wish I could just them here forever and ask everything about them. But, they have to go back. I had no choice but to bring them back to the track, and think of a plan of how to get them back. How do you transfer book characters back to their own world?

Today, I walk out of my room and into the guest room finding Peeta and Katniss on the bed talking. They both look up at me.

"Hey Mikaela, what do you need?" Katniss asks. I come in and sit next to her.

"Guys, as much as I'd love to keep you here forever, and believe me I would, something is going to happen in your world because of your dissapearance, and maybe in mine, so I have to take you guys to the track to get you both home,"

"And how do you think you're going to do that? Getting book characters back to their own world?" Katniss says. She widens her eyes, as if she didn't mean to say that.

"How did you find out?" I ask.

"We read the book," Peeta chirps in.

Oh no. They read the book. I hope they didn't read the second and third.

"And?" I ask, a little unsure of how to respond.

"It's our entire life, in one book," Katniss says. I might as well show them the other two. I quickly leave and run back to my room, grabbing the two other books. I rush back and show them to them. They looked a bit more shocked.

"What are those?" Peeta asks.

"That would be the rest of your lives," I say and shrug. They're about to read them but I stop them.

"No, we don't have time for reading, I promise you, you will read them at some point, but let's get you guys to the track and figure out a plan first," They both look at each other and back at me and nod.

"Okay, let's go, my parents will know where I am, so we can just leave," I say. They both nod again. I stand up and lead them down the hallway and stairs and stop at the door, then opening it.

I let them go out first, then I shut it behind me, walking into the cool breeze torward the track.

**Hi guys, sorry for the super short chapter, I will have more up tonight, and I'm sad to say this story will be ending soon. I will miss it, but I'm starting up a new story later in August. I can't wait for the dvd to come out! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12 Mikaela

Chapter 12: Mikaela

Mikaela's P.O.V

We finally arrived at the track, with no one here yet. I usually don't have to call anyone, it's a daily schedule.

"I guess we're a bit early, but they'll be here soon, I promise, until then-"

"You want me to fix your leg?" asks Katniss. I look down to see my leg all cut up.

"Well, what would you do?" I ask, a bit annoyed.

"What do you think I did to Peeta's leg? It hurt for him, dosen't it hurt for you?" She asks, the same mood I'm in.

"No, it dosen't and there aren't any sponsors to send medicine," I lie. It's been pounding and hurting those three days, I obviously couldn't tell anyone. She ignores my lie and walks up to me, then kicks it.

"Ow, you know that wouldn't have hurt anyways," I say, my leg in more pain.

"I barely kicked it, and now since they're not here, why not?" she asks, then smiles. I sigh. A few minutes later I'm propped up against a tree, my arms crossed over my chest, my injured leg sticking out, and Katniss out somewhere finding leaves. Oh and there's Peeta sitting next to me too.

"You just try to annoy her don't you?" he asks suddenly. I smile back at him.

"I try my best," he smiles back, but doesn't reply.

"Peeta, when I did read those books, she was my idol. I wanted to be just like her, and well, I tried my best. Especially at school," he gazes at me, staring deep into my eyes when I say that. So I continue.

"I wore side braids, almost every day. She was the favorite book character for reading day, you name it. I even learned archery because of her, and so have plenty of people," I say. He seems so amazed at the thought of it.

"I never knew so many people would like to be like her, she seems so deep inside her shell, but I love her anyways," I roll my eyes at that. "What?" he asks.

"Also, a million girls all over the world love you," he laughs at that.

"Why is that?" he asks me with a smile.

"If I could, I would show you, but you read the book didn't you? That's your answer," I say. He closes his eyes for a minute and I can tell he's thinking about it. But he shows a confused face after that. Who knows what goes throughout his mind.

"Yeah, it's-" I stop my words as I see Katniss running back with some wet leaves.

"This should at least make it look better," she says in a serious tone kneeling down by my leg. She touches the leaf to my leg and just moves it back and forth. None of her treatments for my leg has hurt, so far. But in a little while of her doing it, the crusted blood starts to fade away, and soon all it is is a small cut, and a little bruise surrounding it.

"I'm going to go get some dry leaves, I'll be right back," and she runs off again, and it's just Peeta and I.

"You know she did better than you did," he said. I smirk and don't reply.

"I know, I just won't admit it," that makes him laugh again.

"Okay, really, why do a million girls just love me, and want to marry me, even though Katniss is mine," he asks again.

"Because, you're drop-dead gorgeous," he laughs again.

"In a serious matter, you're sweet, funny, adventurous, creative, and full of great ideas. At least that's what I think of you, I don't know about-"

Just in that moment, he leans forward and kisses me. I'm completely shocked at this, but I don't pull away, this is Peeta. Who's in love with Katniss, and shouldn't be making out with me. But it's Peeta! And he's making out with me! For even more than nine seconds. I cup his chin to keep him in his same position, and he does the same. After a while, he finally pulls back.

"Mikaela, I'm- I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have- I," I stop his words.

"Peeta, you have no idea how long I've waited for that," I whisper. He smiles at that which I return. But mine completely disappears.

"No Peeta, as much as I loved that, you love Katniss, and I'm sure you don't go around making out with girls in your district, do you?" he shakes his head.

"Speaking of Katniss, where is she?" he sounds a bit hurt.

"Peeta, I'm sorry, it's just-" I'm interrupted by hearing a scream. I'm scared to know if it's Katniss. Peeta switches his hurt face to completely scared. He immediately stands up and looks around.

"Katniss!" he screams. Silence.

"Peeta! Help!" we hear her scream. Our eyes widen.

"Katniss! I'm coming!" he screams and starts to run torward where we heard the scream. I keep watching until his figure disappears. I wait a bit, and see him running back.

"Katniss, she's gone, someone found her,"

**CLIFFHANGAR! Finally, something exciting happens. Well, except for the beginning. I've always wanted to make out with Peeta or Josh Hutcherson, so I loved that scene! I wish this whole story would happen to me. I had the worst dream about how families had to compete in Hunger Games and- enough about my personal dreams. Loved this chapter, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Kidnapper

Chapter 13: Kidnapper

_Mikaela's P.O.V_.

Who could've seen Katniss? We're the only ones who could really see her, or even recognize her, or even actually see her. I stand here thinking about it with a panicked Peeta.

"Who could've possibly seen her? Who else is just so obsessed as you guys are to see her?" he keeps repeating to himself.

"Peeta don't worry, we'll find her, standing here thinking about this is going to do nothing, we will find her okay?" I kept repeating to him. After a while he finally calmed down enough.

"Do any of your other friends come here? A friend that may actually see her?" He asks out of breath. To think about it no, I have no one else to talk about it to other then them. And I know they wouldn't, they're not even here. I stand corrected when I see the three of them running here.

"Sorry we're late, we couldn't find you guys anywhere!" Megan said.

"Hey wait, where's Katniss?" Lily asks. Peeta and I exchange glances.

"Someone saw her and apparently took her, now we have no idea where she is," Peeta says. They look a bit shocked for a moment.

"Well, there's no one else here that could see her, how else?" Megan says. Then in that moment, a light bulb goes off in all of our heads. The obvious answer. Another book character.

_Peeta's P.O.V._

Another book character could be possible, but how would they get here? Did another Capitol Company actually transfer a book character here too for protection? Or to get us?

We're walking through the woods now, me leading them to where I heard Katniss.

"Are you sure this is where she was?" Megan asks.

"I'm definite, and then I saw her just being dragged away, after that, she was gone," it hurts to think about that.

"Okay, so we know how she was taken, but by who?" We think for a while.

"A peacekeeper!" Mikaela blurts out.

_Mikaela's P.O.V._

I'm not sure if they're still around, but that would be the only person who would take her, maybe someone else.

"Are you sure about that? I don't think a peacekeeper would kidnap her, maybe a victor got sent here too, but which one is still even alive?" Peeta asks. Okay maybe not a peacekeeper, but a victor maybe got sent here too for protection.

"Well, there's plenty to choose from, but who would actually kidnap Katniss?" I say.

"Okay, maybe they didn't kidnap Katniss, but maybe they just found her and wanted to get back with her," Peeta says. Good point.

"We better start scoping out some more places then, which direction did she go in when you saw her being carried away? These woods can go on forever," Sabrina says.

"From here, they went that way," Peeta points his finger east, another long line of woods to follow.

"Let's head that way then," Megan says. We agree and just start walking.

After half a block of silence, Lily breaks it with a question I could not answer.

"What were you guys doing if you got so early?" I start to blush and notice Peeta does too.

"Katniss fixed my leg," I blurt out. "She was going out through the woods, and that's when she got taken," That quieted everyone for a while until we reach a cave.

"Do you think she'd be in there?" Peeta whispers.

"Peeta? Is that you?" We hear a voice say. Our eyes widen and start to look around but see nothing.

"Katniss?" Peeta yells, but we hear nothing in return.

"Peet-" We hear again, but then a muffled sound.

"Katniss? Where are you?" he screams again. Nothing but silence.

"We must be hearing things," Lily says.

"Yeah but how are we all hearing things?" I point out.

"Maybe she's around here, I know she is, just where,"

_Katniss P.O.V._

"Peet-" I scream again but start to feel a cloth wrap around my mouth. It's completely dark in here, wherever I am, with in an occasional drip of water splatting on the floor, so I could be anywhere.

"No no, you wouldn't want him to hear us now would we?" I hear the voice say. The voice is a girl. I start to breathe a little heavy, but not enough for her to notice.

"Well, since I've kept you here long enough, you might as well see who I am, and maybe we can sort this out," she says softly, but evil at the same time. I hear her strike a match up against a wall, lighting where we were. I look around a bit, and to see that we're in a cave. I look back at who's captured me, and well, I'm a bit shocked.

_Enobaria. _

"Yes, I know what're thinking," she flashes her still golden teeth at me. "I was sent from the Capitol, and it turns out that they've sent all the victors here, in this past time, to several locations. You know, I could just kill you right now, but that would be worthless now wouldn't it?" I start to feel a bit mad about her, doing this. Why would she even take me in the first place? I finally shake my head out of the cloth.

"Why did you kidnap me?" She seems a bit surprised at this but a smiles creeps back onto her face.

"I thought it would be more fun, don't you think?" I sit in silence at this.

"Alright, since I've had my fun, call lover boy back," I stay silent for a bit.

"You do realize Annie is out here somewhere too?" I say.

"Duh, I'm not stupid, now go call lover boy to save you," she repeats.

"What about you? What are you going to do?" She smiles. No. Not going to happen.

"Fine, tag along with us, but that's it, I have enough girls with us," I mumble, she doesn't question even though she hears me. I stand up and move the leaves aside and look out the cave entry. I don't see them so I just yell out his name.

"Peeta! I'm here!" I scream. I hear Enobaria snickering in the back. I just roll my eyes and continue.

"Peeta!" I scream again, nothing.

_Mikaela's P.O.V._

I hear it. Katniss. Calling Peeta's name. I know it's her. I look back at the cave. I knew it. She's in there.

"Mikaela you coming?" Peeta asks. They all look back at me. I didn't realize I stop, but I'm frozen in my tracks.

"Guys, I know I'm not hearing things anymore, I heard Katniss calling your name Peeta, we need to go back to the cave," They all look a bit confused.

"Trust me," is all I say and start walking back to the cave. I expect they followed because I hear footsteps follow behind me. We finally reach the cave and let Peeta open up the curtain of leaves. And, as I see it. There she is. With someone else. Wait, I know her. Another book character. A tribute. A victor. Enobaria.

**Cliffhanger! I'm still working on it. To be mean, I'm not updating either of my stories until tomorrow afternoon or morning. Don't hurt me! I hate pain! Anyways, please read and review, it really helps! The more reviews I get, the more chapters you** **get to read. **


	14. Chapter 14: Enobaria

**Hi everyone! I am terribly sorry for not updating very fast, I'll be back to it now! Sadly this story will be ending soon, I don't think I'll miss it as much as Baby Mockingjays, but I loved this one too. I really wish this would happen to me!**

Chapter 14: Enobaria

_Back to Mikaela probably for almost the rest of the story but you never know!_

I could tell it was her. That killer look in her eyes, shark like teeth dipped slightly in gold, a perfect weapon. Who else would it be that could recognize her?

"I'm supposing you got here just like Katniss and Peeta?" I chip in. Enobaria looks confused for a moment when I ask that. They both walk out and stand in front of us.

"Who are they and how do they know us?" she asks. Peeta explains the whole story, Katniss chirping in, then she gets it.

"So, have you guys found out a way to get back?" he asks when they're done explaining.

"And that would be the part of the story we have not finished," Katniss says. Peeta nods.

"Well, for the next few days, that's what we're going to figure out," Enobaria states.

"Do you have any idea maybe?" Peeta asks.

"Why do you think I kidnaped Katniss?" she admits.

"Oh I don't know, so you guys could go bake a cake?" I mumble sarcastically. She over hears me and glares at me, shining her teeth at me.

"We can't stay here forever, there has to be some way to get back, some device? Can we call anyone?" Enobaria says through her teeth still looking at me.

"Let's start with calling someone, who could we call?" Peeta asks, the silence settles in.

"We could call our own house, my mother might answer," Katniss says. I hand her over my cell phone and she immediately presses the numbers, then holds the phone to her ear.

"Number doesn't exist, any other ideas?" she says handing me my phone.

"Anyone know how to make a device that can transfer us back?" I ask.

"I don't it, can't they just take us back, and why wouldn't say anything about coming back?" Peeta questions. A light bulb goes off in my head.

"Maybe you can't go back until it's safe again, because they would put you guys back, it would screw up the time," I confer.

"That's it! They'll send us back or even a message, or maybe until we're back into our age," Peeta chirps in.

I haven't thought about how they were aging. By now he was probably fourteen.

"What age will you guys go back?" I ask.

"They didn't tell us anything," Katniss says.

"I heard they'll put us back at twenty, if it's safe," Enobaria says. That means, a week away.

**Okay, I could really use some more readers for this story! I'm not updating until I have 1,000 views all together, and at least five reviews. **


End file.
